mrblazowskfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Capitão América
Ataque à Sede da HIDRA .]] Com pouco tempo restante, a Reserva Científica Estratégica colocou o plano de Rogers em ação quando ele dirigiu à Sede da HIDRA sozinho em sua moto, que havia sido atualizada com armas extras para essa missão por Howard Stark. Enquanto Rogers acelerava em direção à base, vários soldados da HIDRA em motocicletas foram atrás dele com a intenção de matá-lo. No entanto, Rogers usou as atualizações de Stark para sua vantagem, disparando um arame através das árvores que derrubou vários soldados da HIDRA de suas motocicletas antes de ativar um lança-chamas, que destruiu várias outras motos e lhe deu vantagem. Com apenas dois soldados restantes, Rogers encostou ao lado deles e simplesmente puxou o pino de suas granadas, fazendo as duas motos serem destruídas em uma explosão. .]] Ao se aproximar da base, Rogers colocou seu escudo na frente da moto enquanto se esquivava dos ataques de um Mini Tanque da HIDRA que estava em frente à base, servindo como a linha final de defesa da HIDRA para impedir Rogers de entrar. Depois de explodir o tanque com um míssil, Rogers dirigiu até a frente e saltou para dentro, evitando os disparos dos soldados que estavam tentando destrui-lo antes de ativar a autodestruição de sua própria moto. Vendo-se cercado, Rogers saltou da motocicleta e permitiu que ela colidisse com o muro da instalação, provocando uma imensa explosão que deixou um grande buraco na parede. Usando seu escudo como arma principal e defesa, o Capitão América derrotou com êxito vários soldados dentro da área externa da base, usando sua incrível força para lançar os homens através do campo de batalha e jogando seu escudo contra eles. Rogers continuou enfrentando todos os soldados, mas acabou sendo parado quando chegaram com os Lança-Chamas da HIDRA, prendendo-o em uma caixa de fogo enquanto diversos outros chegavam com armas apontadas diretamente para Rogers, dando fim ao conflito. Capturado pelo Caveira Vermelha .]] Tendo sido desarmado durante o conflito, Rogers foi capturado e levado aos aposentos de Johann Schmidt. Schmidt observou que Rogers tinha sido incrivelmente arrogante ao atacar a Sede da HIDRA sem quaisquer reforços antes de questionar se Abraham Erskine tinha lhe dito que não havia limites para suas habilidades sobre-humanas. Rogers mencionou que Erskine tinha dito que Schmidt era insano, ao que Schmidt arrogantemente alegou que Erskine apenas ressentia sua genialidade e tentou negar o que acreditava ser dele por direito. Quando percebeu que Rogers tinha recebido esse poder de boa vontade, Schmidt perguntou por que Erskine o escolheu para o Projeto Renascimento. Rogers respondeu que não tinha nada de especial e que era apenas um rapaz do Brooklyn. .]] Isso enfureceu Schmidt, que esmurrou Rogers e o derrubou no chão até se acalmar novamente. Rogers disse a Schmidt que não desistiria, o que fez Schmidt tentar atirar em sua cabeça. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse disparar, o Comando Selvagem invadiu a sala, sabendo a localização dos aposentos de Schmidt graças às informações cedidas por Arnim Zola, e conseguiram atravessar a janela, começar o ataque e resgatar Rogers. ]] Enquanto os membros do Comando Selvagem disparavam contra os soldados da HIDRA e libertavam Rogers, Johann Schmidt fugiu do caos enquanto seus soldados lutavam. Recusando-se a permitir que Schmidt escapasse, Rogers começou a persegui-lo, com James Montgomery Falsworth rapidamente o devolvendo seu escudo para ajudá-lo na batalha. Quando enfim alcançou Schmidt, o Capitão América imediatamente jogou seu escudo nele, mas While the Howling Commandos fired about the HYDRA soldiers and freed Rogers, Johann Schmidt ran from the chaos while his soldiers fought. Unwilling to allow Schmidt to escape Rogers ran after him, with James Montgomery Falsworth quickly throwing him his shield to assist him during the fight. When he eventually caught up to Schmidt, Captain America immediately threw his shield at him, however it got stuck in a doorway and Schmidt continued running to get to freedom. While Rogers tried to get the shield free, a HYDRA soldier armed with a pair of Flamethrowers attempted to kill him, so Rogers was forced hide behind a corner to protect himself. ]] As Rogers was forced to hide from the flames, Peggy Carter ran up behind the soldier and shot him the back, causing his Flamethrower to implode and killing him. Rogers then ran straight up to Carter and reminded her of what she had said to him following the Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War by noting that she was late. Carter however reminded Rogers to focus on capturing Schmidt, causing Rogers to retake his shield and then continued the chase of Schmidt. Rogers managed to spot Schmidt just as he was boarding his bomber-plane known as the Valkyrie, along with many soldiers and prepared to take off. While a large battle had just erupted between the HYDRA soldiers and their Strategic Scientific Reserve soldiers, Rogers ran through the battle to get to the Valkyrie and stop Schmidt, leaping over the heads of the soldiers and avoiding the gunfire as he ran as fast as he possible could to catch up to Schmidt's plane. share their kiss]] However Schmidt began charging the plane down the runway and Rogers failed to catch up to him. However just as Schmidt began to get away from him, Rogers was then greeted by Chester Phillips and Carter who had just arrived in Johann Schmidt's Coupe and offered Rogers a ride to catch up with Schmidt. Rogers got in and they raced after the plane, with Phillips also using the car's boost to bring them alongside the plane's wing. Just before he jumped aboard the plane, Rogers and Carter had shared their first and last kiss, as Phillips had jokingly insisting that he would not be kissing Rogers as well. 's plane]] As they neared the plane, Rogers prepared to jump onboard, with little time to spare as they reached the end of the runway. Just as the plane took off, Rogers leaped onto the wheel and flew away with it, while Carter and Phillips managed to stop in time and watched from the HYDRA Headquarters as Rogers flew away. Once he had gotten onboard, Rogers immediately set about looking for Red Skull so he could finally end Schmidt's schemes for world domination.